


The Dark Side

by RelaxedReady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brutality, Character Study, Dark, F/M, Gang Rape, Horror, Hurt, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Raw - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Survival Horror, This is the fic you're looking for, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: I need a place where I can hide all my hate and violence. * A collection of stories that will haunt you forever.  And, ever.  And, ever.  And, ever. *





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is captured and gang-banged.

There was a room, a damp, dark space Rey would never forget, where a single window was barred, but a door was open. The moonlight spilled through the window, a line of men blocked the exit.

Leering with unbrushed teeth and stinking of liquor, they all wanted a turn. _Use The Force!_ However, the bitter taste in her throat and numbness in her brain told her she couldn't.

The poison was too strong.

There were hands. Sandpaper skin and stubby fingers, with fingernails chewed down to the meat. They clamped around her wrists, groped at her breasts, and spread her legs. They hurt. Rey twisted on the concrete until her heels bled. 

_“Fucking slut.”_

_“You loves it, cunt.”_

_“M’yea, I’m done.”_

Over and over. Rey was a place to deposit semen. A trash can with holes. A thing to use. She stopped screaming after rapist number three.

One of them kissed her. His nose caved in with a fuck you note from her forehead. She got backhanded but it was worth it, no one else tried. Rey almost felt like a winner.

Some dick came on her face.

 _Stop fighting them!_ She wanted to live. Five more to go. _Please, no stragglers._

The ceiling wasn’t all the same color. The girl made out old brush strokes after staring at it for two assaults. So many layers to hide under.

Anger, nausea, and shame. Disgust and weakness.

The last man announced his intention to finish. Rey had survived a train ten-men-deep. The passengers left her covered in cum and blood, in a puddle of spit and vomit. 

When had she vomited? She was disgusting.

By the time Rey got home and fell through the door, Ben had pulled most of his hair out. He’d also cut a hand open, most likely from punching a mirror or a wall. 

The boy stopped dripping blood around the room and turned to face her. “What happened? Are you okay?”

For fuck's sake, The Dark Side never seemed so close. Rey’s face was shattered. Her knotted hair and torn clothing screamed not okay. She refused to meet his eyes.

Ben watched the victim move to the kitchen with wooden legs. If only the tingly, numb prickles would leave her body alone, she could at least walk with some dignity. Rey had to flush the drug from her system then take a shower. She had it all worked out.

Cabinets opened, cabinets closed. The girl's trembling hands filled a glass with cloudy water from the tap. 

Jaw tight and lips pressed together, Ben fixed a gaze at her.

Rey drank. The glass clinked back down. She pushed it away with a shudder.

Ben placed a light hand at the small of her back, offering comfort. He was her lover. Her best friend. And, a man. She clenched her fists and imagined him dead, twitching at her feet.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” Rey screeched out a plea and a command. 

Ben stepped back helpless and bewildered.

All she could feel were hands - groping, bruising, and holding her down. Rey would always be stuck to the retched floor with cum dripping out her snatch.

The walls spun around her. Ben’s face blurred, and his voice distorted. 

Rey crumbled to the kitchen tile exhausted and held on to the oddest sliver of happy. Ben hadn't caught her when she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very dark and disturbing piece.


End file.
